Remara
Remara is the most cosmopolitan kingdoms of Olmarin, consisting of a variety of races. When it was first founded, the kingdom prided itself on being home to so many creatures and thus proclaimed itself a "united Olmarin." While this statement was clearly political hyperbole, there's little doubt the kingdom is one of the more racially-varied in Olmarin. Remara is located in the northwestern corner of the main Olmarin continent, and borders the Taurin Realm to the east. Inhabitants As mentioned prior, Remara boasts the most varied amount of races that populate its realm, including Olmarin humans, dwarves, gnomes, sprites, elves, werewolves, werecats, gryphons, dragons, phoenixes, dryads, naiads, centaurs, and even some Zelmeons. Although some of the races are more territorial than others, most of them live in a state of relative stability and peace over the past few centuries, since Remara's founding as an official kingdom. Culture and Government With so many races inhabiting the land, the culture varies widely depending on which portion of Remara one visits. Cities where Olmarin humans and Zelmeons have founded are typically quaint and bustling cities with moderate improvements to living including cobblestone streets and sturdy, whitewashed buildings. From there the culture ranges from the stone workings of the dwarves in the mountains to the almost primitive living conditions of the werecats in the northeast. The majority of Remara's government, which plays a strong roll in most of Remara's culture, is based on the government system of Zelmeons, which is a mostly democratic-republic system. The kingdom is ruled by a monarchy which is held in check by the legislative branch, Parliament. Those who hold office in Parliament are, in turn, voted into office for set terms by the nobles of each main Remaran city. Remara's government is based in the kingdom's capitol, Rielle City. It is from here that the monarch rules. The monarchy is dynastic, and as a rule, the eldest child (regardless of gender) is the next in line for the throne. As a matter of practice, however, very few queens have ruled Remara, and only one (the current queen, Alei) has ever ruled for an extended period of time unwed. Most people seem to be more at ease when a king is in charge of Remara. The monarch serves as the head of all three branches of government: judicial, legislative, and executive. If a case is protested long enough, it may reach the monarch for final judgment. Many of the monarch's decisions in regards to judicial or law-making, however, must be voted on by Parliament before being enacted. Parliament creates and votes into effect most of the laws of the land; it is in truth rare for a Remaran monarch to create many policies during their reign. Parliament consists of noble representatives who are voted into office from their home cities or villages. There are two Parliament members per village and three per city, with the exception of five for Rielle. Each member of Parliament represents their home city or province in Remara. As of the current year, 5,281, the current number of Parliament seats is 512. The monarch has the ability to veto any legislation Parliament creates and votes upon. After a veto, the law is then passed back to Parliament who must vote again. The law passes with a 2/3 majority vote. Parliament's most powerful weapon against a despotic monarch, however, is one they have rarely used. According to the Remaran constitution, Parliament may oust any monarch the people believe to be unfit to rule. If Parliament votes by a 4/5 majority that the monarch is unfit, Parliament may remove and replace the reigning monarch. The new monarch selected is typically the next of kin (usually the monarch's next oldest sibling or the monarch's child), but in the case of a bad dynasty, Parliament may select a new monarch entirely. The next monarch must be nominated by at least two Parliament members, with potential nominees numbering up to half the number of Parliament seats. The next monarch is selected by a simple majority vote. Besides Parliament, the law-enforcers include the military, the Royal Guard (a special division of the military devoted to protecting the palace), the King's Protectors (a group of five Royal Guards charged specifically with the monarch's safety), and the local guardsmen of each city. Most cities are left to relative self-rule within their towns, but the government reserves the right to step in with the military if a severe breach in law or corruption is reported to the monarch. The Remaran military is volunteer-based, though there have been drafts set in place when necessary in the past. The military has bases near most of the major cities in Remara, and their main headquarters, Stonekeep, (currently led by Head General Taeron), lies just north of Rielle in the foothills of the Zhagaleft mountains. The life of a soldier is hard, but they are paid a regular wage by the government--more than many of the people of Olmarin make. History The history of Remara officially begins with the founding of Rielle City in 4,464, but in truth the history of the realm goes back further than this, as indicated by the full name of the realm, "Zaroma Remara," Zelmeon for "Great Golden Realm." For more information on the founding of Remara, see Rielle City. The first rulers of Remara were its founders, Princess Rielle of the Zelmeons and Tenem Eloren. Together their love united Zelmeons and Olmarin humans and encouraged them to create a land of prosperity and unity. It was this foundation that encouraged other races to colonize Remara's capitol and to join onto the kingdom to expand its borders to its current size. Remara has seen three dynasties rule, all with claims to the original King Tenem and Queen Rielle. These dynasties were the original Eloren dynasty, founded by King Tenem and Queen Rielle, the Daele Dynasty, and the current rulers, the Itaelis Dynasty. All three dynasties use the original emblem of Queen Rielle, which Tenem Eloren took on as the official royal emblem of Remara. Eloren Dynasty *Queen Rielle and King Tenem Eloren - Princess and Prince of Zelmeons and founders of Rielle City *Lord Aeric Eloren - Son of Tenem and Rielle, lord of Rielle City and the Little Golden Realm *Lord Aaron Eloren - Son of Aeric and lord of Rielle City. He was elected ruler of the new "Great Golden Realm" but died of old age shortly thereafter *Lord Oraine Eloren - Son of Aaron and lord of Rielle City and the Great Golden Realm *Lord Dorin Eloren - Son of Oraine and lord of Rielle City and the Great Golden Realm *King Talin Eloren - Son of Dorin and lord of Rielle City and first king of Remara *King Caerin Eloren - Son of Talin and king of Remara *Queen Mariele - Daughter of Caerin and queen of Remara Daele Dynasty *King Elin Daele - Husband of Mariele, married into the kingship of Remara *King Taurin II Daele - Son of Mariele and king of Remara *King Malanen Daele - Son of Taurin II and king of Remara *King Eraine Daele - Son of Malanen and king of Remara *King Oraine II Daele - Son of Eraine and king of Remara *King Ethaan Daele - Son of Oraine II and king of Remara *King Garin Daele - Son of Ethaan and king of Remara *King Oraine III Daele - Son of Garin and king of Remara *King Taurin III Daele - Son of Oraine III and king of Remara *King Warrick Daele - Son of Taurin III and king of Remara *King Fionn Daele - Son of Warrick and king of Remara *Queen Stella - Daughter of Fionn and queen of Remara Itaelis Dynasty *King Alexander Itaelis - Husband of Stella, married into the kingship of Remara *King Taurin Itaelis IV - Son of Alexander and Stella and king of Remara *Queen Alei Itaelis - Daughter of Taurin IV and current ruler of Remara Locations *Rielle City *Isilda City *Erien City *Caerin Falls *Jethari Harbor *Mina Village *Touroc Citadel *Dras'telan Towers *Delendale Road *Aminira Glade *Varagain Forest *The Forbidden Desert *Jarin Ocean Category:Olmarin Category:Places Category:Olmarin Places Category:Browse Category:Content